New Year Eve
by justwriting95
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella. She decided to end the marriage. After 1 year,she lived a miserable life. Will that change om the new year eve? One-shot Rated M for abuse


**New Year Eve**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm only playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringements were intended. _

_Summary: Edward cheated on Bella. She decided to end the marriage. After 1 year,she lived a miserable life. Will that change om the new year eve? __**One-shot **__Rated M for abuse_

_AN: I know I posted this it's a little bit late. I hope you like it... :) _

4 hours to 2011

At this moment everyone was with their families, counting down to new year. Every family had their own tradition, whereas I, Bella Swan former Bella Cullen was alone. If other people were relaxing with their families, boyfriends/girlfriends or their friends, I was sitting here in front of my computer writing a story. I was doing this because I liked writing stories and because I was alone...so I decided to write a story to kill time and spill my imagination, sometimes I wrote about my feelings too. I found it easier than telling someone. I was worried of what people think of me. I wasn't beautiful, I was boring and plain. Maybe that was why he left me.

I didn't have many hopes in the new year, I've had experience of disappointment, especially on my personal life because I had too high hope. I was pretty success on my carrier, I had a good job as an editor. Nevertheless someone who was success in pursuing career, was not always had a happy life. My characters' life was happier than mine. Often I envied the characters that I created. I knew that sounded crazy. What could I say, my life was miserable and incomplete. My life was complete and full of joy. That was before I married Edward, when we were dating everything was fine. He was nice, sweet and caring. I thought he was the one.

We were a perfect couple until Tanya showed up and ruined everything. Edward cheated on me, he preferred Tanya than me. Later he became abusive, I didn't tell anyone. If I told my dad, he would kill him. I still remembered how it happened at the first time so vividly.

_Flashback :_

It was already midnight and Edward was not home yet, I was getting worried. I was afraid something happened to him. I couldn't sleep before he got home.

One hour later, I heard a loud knock on the door. I opened the door and there he was. He looked awful and he was obviously drunk. His hair was messier than usual, his suit was also messy. He smelled like alcohol. He stepped in and stumbled. I helped him to get up. I was helping him, but suddenly he pushed me away.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled at me. I was so confused, he was never like this,he was always gentle.

"Edward, calm down. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help!" I was about to tell him to not yell at me, but he shut me up.

"Shut up! Get out of my way!" He yelled louder and pushed me harder. I lost my stability and fell down. There was a vase on the table, my head hit it when I fell. It really hurt and I started to lose my consciousness and everything was black.

The next thing I knew was I was in my bedroom and someone had taken care of my wound and bandaged it. It still hurt and I was a little bit dizzy. Who carried me to my bedroom? Edward? Impossible, he was drunk. Then, I heard Alice talking to Edward.

"Edward, you're a total jerk! How could you do that to her? If I tell mom and dad, I'm sure they will be mad at you! I've been covering our dirty secret, I do that for Bella. And I don't want to do that anymore. She loves you! She deserves to know the truth, keeping her in the dark can't make her happy. Now I'm really disgusted of you!" she yelled.

"I'm really sorry,Alice. I didn't mean to hit her,I was drunk,okay? I was not really conscious of what I was doing. You know I'm not a man who usually hits his wife." he said softly.

"But it's still your fault! Why were you drunk? Stop defending yourself and finding excuses. You have to fix this!" I didn't know what Alice was talking about. But I had to find found,somehow...

_End of the flashback_

It continued and Edward always apologized to me. Sometimes, I dreamed about me and Edward get back together, I knew I was being absurd. I couldn't deny that I still loved him. My father told me to move on, but I never did. I was pathetic.

3 hours to 2011

I felt really sick, my stomach was growling, my head was dizzy. I got up to find some medicine. I couldn't find it anywhere in the house, my pain was getting unbearable. Not to mention my leg. It's so hard to move my leg. I got injured when I descended the stairs. Edward took me to Carlisle because I hated hospital... It turned that I broke my leg. Edward was just like a robot, he only did what Carlisle told him to. It wasn't like a husband taking care of his wife. After it got better, he ignored me again.

I got to go to the nearest pharmacy and buy some medicine, painkiller maybe... I couldn't stand it, t was too painful. I didn't care if it was raining outside, I got out of my apartment and rushed to the parking lot got into my Porche.

Unfortunately, the road was very crowded. That meant I had to be extra careful. It seemed today was not my lucky day. I almost crushed into other cars three times. No one was here to help me, I lived alone. So I had to take the risk driving to the pharmacy.

As I saw the sign of the pharmacy, I felt relief. I thanked God for helping me driving this car. I also prayed to Him to take away my pain. I was about to pull over in front of the pharmacy when my vision became blur and hazy. My eyes only caught something silver, maybe a car… Suddenly I heard a loud bang and my head hit the steering wheel hard.

I woke in a bedroom. Panic rushed through my blood, but I recognized this particular bedroom. It used to be mine. I didn't I should be happy, grateful or angry. When I was trying to figure out how I ended up here, I heard footsteps towards this room. It could be Edward, I wasn't sure I could face him right now, it hurt to see him because I still loved him deeply and I knew we were not together.

"Bella" Edward's velvet voice called me.

"Edward" I couldn't think of other brilliant respond.

"Bella, are you alright? You don't look too good. Are you sick?" He was worried…

"The doctor gave the prescription you need. You wanted to go the pharmacy, didn't you?"

"Yes" And there was a silent moment. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have parked my car there… I'm also sorry about everything." He whispered, almost sounded like embarrassed. He looked me in the eye, I could see the sincerity and sadness in his eyes. Seeing him sad always made me sad too.

"No,Edward. I'm sorry. I was the one who hit your car,right?"

"Let me take care of you, at least until you get better. I won't make you feel uncomfortable, I promise." He said seriously. I didn't have anyone but stay here. Looked like I got myself injured pretty badly.

"Okay, I'll stay." His eyes lighted up and smiled.

1 hours to 2011

Edward brought up the dinner to the bedroom. He surprise when he offered to help me eat since my arms were broken... He must had brought me to the hospital. Urgh! I was dying to know why he was doing this.

"Why are doing this,Edward?" He seemed reluctant to answer it.

"Because... (sigh) I care about you. I was really stupid, Bella. I cheated on you. That's horrible, I hurt you. Tanya was nothing compared to you, she never loved me, she just wanted my money. It was too late when I realized that. You were still caring and understanding to me and I was a jerk to you. I saw it after you left, I understand you left, if I were in your position, I would have left too. You got me worried, you didn't tell me where you live and I never heard anything from you. You maybe disgusted, but I just want you to know and I won't ask you to do something you don't want." He said it...he barely breathe. Everything seemed to be spinning, this guy really turned my life upside-down. I felt both happy and angry. Why did he have to realize it after we divorced?

"What the hell do you want,Edward?"

"I want to apologize and make you happy again..."

"You already apologized,Edward"

"I fell in love with you when you're gone. I know,pathetic right?" The last part was more likely said to himself. He cleared his throat and said "You need some sleep, I'll leave." I bit my lip, I would feel empty if he left. Sensed my reaction he took a deep breath and asked

"Do you want me to stay? I will sleep on the floor,if you like"

"Yes,please stay" I blurted. And then he took the pillow and laid on the floor. I waited sleep to take over, I tried to sleep but failed. I couldn't sleep. I thought Edward must be cold.

"Edward?"

"Hmm? Do you need something?"

"No. We could share the bed, you know. You must be cold."

"Are you sure,Bella?" He questioned me,clearly doubting me.

"Yes." Slowly he got up and picked up his pillow and crawled up the bed. He pulled me to him. It felt like home, so right.

"I love you, Bella. Trust me." Dumbfounded, Did I mishear it? I didn't think so... My heart was beating so hard like it would pop put of my chest. Was he asleep?

"I love you too,Edward." I told him. I really prayed that he was asleep. I did love him but I wasn't ready for anything further. I looked at his face, he opened his eyes. Oh no!

"Bella?"

"Edward...I" I couldn't form a right sentence.

"It's okay, Bella" He caressed my hair.

"I'm not ready, Edward. I have to ensure myself. I'm afraid you.." He cut me

"I know, I won't push you... But, thank you, Bella." I heard fireworks outside I got up and look through the window. The night sky was so beautiful, breathtaking. I was watching the fireworks then I felt strong arms wrapped around me.

"Happy new year, Bella" I was in heaven, I couldn't be happier than now. Maybe in the new year we could start over and be a better person for each other.


End file.
